Lost
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: After a fight with Metalheads, Jak nearly dies trying to save Damas. Now Jak, Daxter, and Damas must survive.
1. Chapter 1

They were in the Wasteland when the Metalheads attacked.

"Shit." Damas grabbed his gun. Jak did the same, while Daxter scrambled up to sit on his shoulder.

They weren't the usual Wasteland Metalheads. They were too small, and traveled in a large group. Damas had trouble seeing where it ended.

"Must have migrated from the city," Jak muttered. He got into a battle stance. Damas nodded.

"Probably. Ready?"

"Um, lemme think… NO!"

"Shut-up Dax." Despite the warning in Jak's voice, he was smiling. Daxter stuck his tongue out.

"Focus you two," Damas warned. "Get ready, 'cause here they come."

The Metalheads may not have been large in size, but they were huge in numbers. Damas found that it was hard to keep track of Jak and the weasel through the overwhelming crowds. Damas heard a scream and saw Daxter gripping Jak for dear life, while he sprinted, shooting anything that moved.

"JAAAAAAAK!"

Damas noted in pride that Jak was using some of the Wasteland moves he had been taught, using a series of kicks and wild shots. He caught on fast. Still, one move wasn't going to take out all the Metalheads.

The sky slowly began to darken, but the Metalheads still fought. Night meant nothing to them.

"Crap!" Jak tossed his weapon aside and ran like hell. He was out of ammo.

"Why'd you drop your gun?!" Daxter screeched in his ear. "Jak! Look out!" A Metalhead collided with Jak, sending Daxter soaring in the air. With a squeak Daxter landed, hard.

Damas saw Jak snarl, and then transform into what he called Dark Jak. Due to his previous "encounters" with Dark Eco, this was normal. Jak's skin turned into a shade of blue, and his eyes were black, without any pupils. They were a night sky without stars. Horns grew from the side of his head, and his fingernails were long and as black as his eyes.

Damas didn't have time to marvel though. The Metalheads still weren't stopping.

With another snarl Jak took down a group of Metalheads ready to pounce. He tackled one down to the ground, then another, and another.

Slowly, as evening grew into night, the Metalheads numbers were depleting. Daxter hid, Damas shot, and Jak destroyed everything in his path.

With growl Jak took down the last Metalhead. Now that the bloodlust was gone, he transformed back to normal. Unsteady on his feet, he tripped, only to be caught by Damas.

"Thanks," Jak muttered. Damas nodded in return, and set Jak upright, supporting him with one arm. Daxter climbed out from under the car.

"I really hate Metalheads. Stupid, evil, monsters, straight from hell," he muttered, dusting himself off. Jak limped over to Daxter, and put him on his shoulder. "I just want to go home," Daxter muttered.

"What home?" Jak asked. Daxter shrugged.

"Anywhere but here. I'd even live in-LOOK OUT!"

Spinning around, Jak saw a stray Metalhead leap towards Damas. Hoping it wasn't to late, he turned into his Light Eco self. Slowing down time, he jumped in front of Damas, just as the Metalhead bared his teeth. And as it's teeth went through Jak's stomach, he found his consciousness slip, and everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

Damas saw Jak fall, Metalhead still gnawing on his insides. With a scream of outrage Daxter, little Daxter being only two feet tall grabbed Damas's and shot. The Metalhead spasmed, twitched once, then went still. Jak lay still as well.

"That little sonofa-mother-freakin!!!" Daxter screamed ever curse he knew, and fell to his knees. "How dare they?! They killed him! They killed Jak! I oughta, I-I, UGH!" Daxter collapsed near his fallen friend's head.

Damas stood frozen. Jak had died for him. He was a hero. Everything seemed to spin out of control for Damas. Daxter's voice brought him back to Earth.

"Damas! He's still breathing! Barely, but he's breathing!" Daxter's words sent hope through Damas.

"Come," Damas said. "We must find shelter." Damas did not add that a storm was coming. The ottsel did not need that fear on his shoulders…


	3. Chapter 3

Jak slowly gained consciousness. When he did, he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but a fiery pain in his stomach stopped him. Gasping in pain, he lay back down. Jak felt his consciousness slipping again. A gentle shake made his eyes flutter open. He was just about nose to nose with Daxter.

"You're alive!" Daxter screamed. "Damas! He's alive!" Jak groaned and brought his head back. "Oops. Heheh. Sorry Jak. Forgot how loud I can be."

"I didn't." Jak turned towards Damas's voice.

"D-Damas?" His voice cracked. "Wh-What happened? Where-where am I?"

"We're still in the Wasteland," Damas said, eyes examining him. "Due to your burst of heroism, you were almost eaten by a stray Metalhead." Damas's voice seemed to be as if he was scolding.

Jak looked down. So Damas thought of him a child, even after he saved his ass.

"It was very brave."

Jak looked up, surprised. Damas was smiling at him.

"It was also very stupid."

Jak sighed. Close enough. "Why are we in a cave?" Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Gee Jak, 'cause we're having a party. Do you not hear the storm outside?!" Jak flinched at Daxter's loud voice. "Sorry." Dax gave a sheepish grin. "Not used to talking quietly."

"We've noticed," Damas replied. Jak felt the room spin. Daxter gave a worried look towards Damas.

"How are you feeling Jak?" Damas asked, ignoring the ottsel all together.

"Fine," Jak answered. His voice was quiet, and slurred. Damas rose an eyebrow. Jak sighed. "I'm fine, really. I've had worse." His words were still slurred, and hard to understand.

Damas searched the dark cave until he found a bag. "You're lucky we have this emergency kit. It looks like your going to need it."

"What happened?" Jak asked again.

"You jumped in front of a Metalhead that very nearly killed me. It seems to have tried to eat your stomach." So that's why it hurt to sit up.

Jak looked down, and wished he didn't. His torso was wrapped in torn cloth, but blood was still seeping through. The outside of his flesh was torn. Vision blurring, Jak gave in to the dark and was unconscious again…


	4. Chapter 4

Damas watched as Jak lost consciousness. He'd be awake soon. Damas swallowed. Or at least he hoped. He continued to search through the emergency kit. "Ah ha," he muttered, taking out a needle full of pain killers. He noticed Daxter giving him a strange look.

"What?"

Daxter shook his head. "Nothing." Jak stirred and opened his eyes slowly. They were bloodshot. His breath was rugged, and one side of his face was covered in cuts. Damas felt guilty. Jak had risked his life for him, and now was near death.

"You're back," Damas muttered. "Feel any better?" Jak gave Damas a look.

"I wasn't out for that long." His voice still slurred. Damas knew it wouldn't be long before he stopped talking forever. Jak looked thoughtful for a second. "How long was I out?" Suddenly he winced, paled, and brought a hand to his stomach.

Damas tensed. "Are you alright?" Jak nodded.

"Yes," was his only response. Damas grabbed the needle. Daxter slowly slinked off to the side. Jak looked at him, then back at Damas. When he saw the needle his eyes widened. "Wha-What the hell is that for?" It appeared as though coughs racked his body, but it didn't sound like he was coughing.

"It's just a pain killer. Are you okay?" Damas realized that Jak wasn't coughing. He was shaking.

"I'm fine. Re-Really. I don't need," The shaking became more violent. "I'm fine." He stated. Daxter gave Damas a look and came to stand by Jak.

"Jak, it's just a pain killer." With a nod of the head he motioned Damas to come closer.

Damas shuffled closer.

"Calm down Jak. Just a pain killer. Okay?"

"Dax, I'm f-fine. Really. I-I am." His breathing was still shaky.

Daxter looked at Damas again. "Now." Quickly Damas injected the pain killer in Jak's arm. Jak stiffened, and his hands dug in the ground. A low hiss came from his throat. And then it was over.

Daxter sighed. "See Jak? Just a pain killer. No Dark Eco. It was just Damas. He wants to help." Jak nodded slowly.

"Just-Just Damas. Right." And as his head swayed, he fell into unconsciousness, again.


	5. Chapter 5

Damas noted that Daxter was trembling. Daxter never showed any weakness, or at least he tried. Now he was on the edge of breaking. If Jak died, Damas knew Daxter would follow.

"Why doesn't he heal?" Damas asked. The thought had just occurred. Daxter didn't bat an eyelash. In a dull emotionless voice he answered.

"He used up all his Light Eco trying to stop time."

_Trying to stop time so I would live_, Damas noted. Damas tried another question.

"Daxter, how old are you?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Technically I'm seventeen, although ottsels age faster then humans. Jak's eighteen."

Damas considered this. Two teenagers, barely men, thrust into a war. One forced to endure imprisonment and torture, and exile, with the other always by his side. Both forced to grow up to fast to soon. It wasn't fair.

Daxter sighed and curled up by Jak's side. Gently Daxter slid himself under Jak's hand. Jak stirred, but didn't wake. His breathing would stop for seconds, before his chest would quickly rise and fall.

Both were heroes Damas thought. But even heroes need breaks.

**I had a review where someone talked about Jak healing. Ya. Forgot to mention that. Anyway, glad that ****Aros the Key Wielder**** brought that up. Thank you Aros!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I've just got a FLOOD of reviews for this, and it made me think about this story. I didn't intend to continue, seeing as I wrote this nearly a year ago. I then thought, my skills have improved (at least I hope so) and it is a good idea, at least in my mind. So I'm currently working on revamping this (Fishyicon, hello? Are you there? XDD I shall use your help when the time is right!) SO in response to all of you who reviewed...**

**I SHALL HAVE IT RE-DONE SOON! EVENTUALLY! MAYBE!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
